


At Her Fingertips

by MilkyPotus



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Charlotte is stressed (tm), Cordelia is talented ;), F/F, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Honestly the shortest fic I have ever written, Lesbian Sex, mature - Freeform, this is gay, very short and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkyPotus/pseuds/MilkyPotus
Summary: Whenever the day pulls her down, Cordelia can always make her feel on top again.
Relationships: Dr. Charlotte/Cordelia (Falsettos)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	At Her Fingertips

Nothing can make Charlotte relax more than her lover's fingers. Well, that’s not entirely true. She knows that Cordelia’s voice had a rather soothing effect on her, or her restless thoughts always cared about her. There were many aspects of Cordelia that made Charlotte relax. 

But her fingers.

How Cordelia had mastered having such control over her fingers, god only knows. It was practically a sin what she could do with them. The firmness whenever she gave Charlotte a massage, with the perfect mixture of pain and pleasure coming out of it. The hard, yet gentle grips to her arm whenever they were supporting one of Jason’s baseball games and something mildly interesting happens. Or the dainty touches at tender moments that they never speak of outside. 

It was literally a sin what she could do with them. 

When Charlotte had a stressful day that left her angry at everything around her, excluding her current company, Cordelia would sometimes take matters in her own hand and try to help her find some sort of release. Those times where the few days that Cordelia would be the one who led the other to their bed after dinner, somehow making her feel bold enough with her movements when it came down to solely pleasuring and helping Charlotte. She would slowly undress the brunette with those careful and caring hands of hers, then undress herself without breaking eye contact. 

(That would be the start of making Charlotte relax, it was always a distraction to see her lover unveil herself)

Cordelia was sometimes too soft for her, sometimes too soft for this entire world. Her eyes would convey so much love, just as they were doing currently whilst they both lay down and pull the covers over them. Her body always seemed to be close to Charlotte’s, coming even closer now that they were laying towards each other on the bed. 

With no hesitation from either, they shared one of multiple heated kisses that night. 

As if something flipped in Charlotte, she could feel herself slowly forgetting what had been bothering her the entire day. As if it was far too insignificant to be as important as she had made it out to be, which was true. But it felt so good when she felt Cordelia’s fingers slide down from her cheek to her waist, squeezing softly at her flesh whilst turning her over on her back and coming over her body. 

‘’Bold move’’ Charlotte groans in between kisses, using her own hands to pull Cordelia against her own body. This earned her a small laugh from the one on top, and then the blonde went back to kissing the brunette feverishly. 

Between kisses and groping, one of Cordelia’s hands made its way between Charlotte’s legs, and her mouth left to go down her neck. Whilst pressing sloppy, wet and rather harsh kisses on her neck, her hand cups Charlotte’s crotch, making her breathing harden. 

‘’Dee, use your fingers’’ She complains softly when the slight rubbing against her clit was not enough for her, and the lack of those perfect fingers was frustrating her.

She was so glad when Cordelia listened and pushed a finger in, and she moaned loudly when she felt said finger curling inside of her. Yes, that felt really good. It felt even greater when a second finger was inserted and the two masterfully moved in a known rhythm they both danced to. 

‘’Fuck Cordelia, don’t stop’’ Charlotte hisses and arches her back off the bed, giving perfect leverage for Cordelia’s mouth to go a bit lower and take a nipple into her mouth. The doctor bites her lower lip and suppresses another moan from coming out. 

Those talented hands of her girlfriend brings her over the edge, and she had successfully forgotten everything about her workday. 

Charlotte breathes heavily, her chest heaving up and down and nipples still hardened, the saliva on them making it colder. She shivers a bit, and the covers fall down on top of her as Cordelia wraps them both up. 

‘’Do you feel better now?’’ Cordelia asks once Charlotte was breathing normally again, making her snort. 

‘‘I always feel perfect with you’’ She replies honestly, and the blonde blushed and grinned widely. 

‘’Oh mummy’’ she laughs giddily, pressing a kiss to her lips once her laughter has gone by.


End file.
